Save my image, Protect my identity
by digimontklover
Summary: Kendall's a famous pop star, who's shooting a video for his song 'Cover Girl'; even though he's gay. While casting, he comes across two unforgettable faces; Logan Mitchell and Katie Bravo. Who are they, and why do they effect him so much? Will they make him reveal secrets that hurt him? Used to be Kendall's 'Cover Girl' and Katie Bravo. Slash;&Lots of Family relationships! R&R!
1. Casting 101

How Kendall's found his "Cover Girl" and Katie Bravo.

A/N: Heyyyy Kogan lovers ;) I think this is going to be a multiple chapter story….gonna be my first! Pretend BTR never happened, and only Kendall is a famous pop sensation. I will probably incorporate some either Jarlos, Jatie, or Stephanie and Carlos (Don't know combined name hahaha)…you'll see! Maybe even another couple? ;) But its mainly Kogan! Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and I think I'll incorporate a Katie in as a mystery… You'll see ;) Katie's gonna be 16, and the guys are probably gonna be like 18-19…maybe 20. Ok? This is also a huge family story, about Kendall and Katie's relationship. Hope you guys like it!

Oh, and if you have free time, go read my story "I won't give up"!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH CHARACTERS, OR ANY OF THEIR SONGS.

Chapter 1: Casting

Pop sensation Kendall Knight was lounging around in his Palm Woods apartment with his producer, Gustavo Roque, manager, Kelly Wainwright and his best friend, James Diamond. They we're looking at headshots for his new video, "Cover Girl", and needed to find both his "Cover Girl" and backup singers and dancers.

"uhgg, I've seen so many headshots, I'm gonna scream. Can't we please take a break Gustavo?" Kendall pleaded. He had gone through so many photos, all looking like the same, fake Hollywood stars.

"Yea, I need to go re apply my Kuda" James agreed. He really wasn't into the whole looking at other attractive people, seeing he thought he was the most attractive person there. He also was going to be starring in Kendall's video, being one of three guys (besides Kendall) who were going to be with a "Cover Girl". He and the girl would be ballroom dancing, during instrumental scenes. He would also be occasionally adding in additional vocals. James Diamond could sing. No doubt about it. He just chose to pursue more of a modeling career; he really enjoyed having people take photos and gawk over him.

"Just Let'em go Gustavo." Kelly rolled her eyes, knowing the boys would just whine until let out.

"FINE. 5 MINUTES DOGS. BE BACK OR ELSE." Gustavo barked.

The two raced out the door, not wanting Gustavo to have second thoughts about letting them go.

"Boys will be boys, Gustavo."

"Like I said, there not even qualified to be boys, they're dogs with no training."

Kelly rolled her eyes, and kept sorting through the head shots.

KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan

_Down in the lobby_

"Are you gonna tell him?" the pretty boy inquired.

"That I'm gay? Of course. Cause that'd go over SO smoothly with Gustavo." The Blonde by sarcastically replied.

"So you're just gonna lie and go on pretending that you like girls in the video?

"It's called 'Cover Girl' isn't it?"

"You know we can change it to 'Cover boy'."

"If I came out I told the world I'm, Gustavo would kill me. Especially since there is going to be a 'Cover Girl tour', which features random girls that I bring on stage. This song made me by a complete hard throb, and I can't just throw that away. I'm at my peak, and its cause of this song."

"Fine. Just lie to everyone to keep your career alive. That's so much better than being yourself."

"James, I will. You think I like doing this? Pretending to drool over girls, when really, I stare at guys? I would LOVE to be able to tell everyone that I'm gay. But I can't. You wouldn't do that if you were in my position."

"I don't know Kendall. Maybe I would, but I would probably come out pretty soon. It will kill me to be fake; there are just so many fake celebrities these days. No one's their selves. Is fame really worth it?"

"I promise I'll come out after the tours over."

"Don't promise me, promise yourself."

"Yea yea. Are five minutes are up. Let's get back to the apartment before Gustavo throws a fit.

The boys raced back up stairs, either of them not in the mood for a lecture.

KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan

_Back in apartment 2J_

"Dog, have you decided on the girl yet?" the angry man snapped. He had been taking way to much time to decide something this simple. He couldn't understand, why was he taking so long? They were also pretty girls…he would be happy with anyone he chose.

"Not yet." Kendall kept searching through the photos, trying to find a girl he would be able to be fake attracted too. Maybe James is right, he thought. It may just be easier to come clean. And then have my career explode. Just pick a girl.

After another 5 minutes of searching, he smiled. He found a picture of one of his close friends, Jo Taylor. He was surprised she had submitted her name; then again, they didn't really say which music video they would be in. All it said was "YOU WILL FEATURED IN A GUSTAVO ROQUE VIDEO. NOWS YOU CHANCE." He was definitely going to go with Jo. They had become very close, and for some reason just got along great. She also helped him discover that he was gay. So casting her as the girl he would serenade would make it easy on both of them. Plus, Jo had a boyfriend, so there would be no couple rumors spreading around.

"Gustavo, I want Jo Taylor to be my 'Cover Girl'."

"Oh, She's pretty. I approve." Kelly commented.

"She auditioned for that part? That's awesome!" James exclaimed. He was happy that Kendall wouldn't have to be in a super awkward situation.

"Fine dog. I'll call her up right away. NOW James, you have to pick your girl. And Kendall, you have to pick out the other four dancers (two girls & two guys, during the instrumental scene). Go, I'll be back after we call Jo's manager. Come on Kelly. DON'T DO ANYTHING DUMB WHILE IM GONE."

"Gustavo, it's me and Kendall. When don't we do something stupid?" James answered with a cheeky grin.

Gustavo rolled his eyes, and let the boys get to work.

"So, have you found the lucky lady yet?" Kendall said with a grin.

"Actually, I may have. She's kinda young, but cute. She's 16." The pretty boy replied.

"Can I see her? What's her name?"

"Katie Bravo. Here's her picture."

Kendall took the picture from James, and stared at it. The girl looked so familiar. Those brown orbs, her light brown hair, which now had some bright red high lights in them, that smile. It almost looked like, no, it couldn't be though. She was never into the acting business. But, it really did look like her. But her father, sorry, THEIR father, wouldn't promote such "nonsense". Yup, it reminded him of his sister, Katie Knight. When their parents divorced, His mother got him, and his father got Katie. He never was too fond of Kendall, him being very creative and musical. Katie seemed to be more focused on "real education", which was important to him. He pretended that he didn't care about his father or sister for that matter. But it was a complete lie. He badly wanted a relationship with his father; and wanted his father to care about him. And he always wanted a little sister. And for the short time he knew Katie, he absolutely fell in love with her. For some reason though…she never kept in touch. And it hurt.

"Umm Kendall?

"Yea sorry. She's cool I guess. Pick her if you want."

" I think I will."

"Cool, now help me pick out the other dancers."

"K. Let's do this."

They searched through the photos for a bit. As Kendall was flipping through the pictures, one of pictures caught his eye. The boys name was Logan Mitchell. He had darkish brown hair, amazing brown eyes, and a smile that could melt your heart. Kendall couldn't take his eyes off him. He HAD to be in his video. He needed a chance to meet this guy. He just felt this connection.

"James. We're definitely hiring this guy." As he shoved the picture towards James's direction.

"If that's what you want" James said with a smirk. He had seen his face light up when he saw this picture. Kendall had a thing for this guy, even if he didn't actually know him.

"Now, we just need three more people" Kendall said.

"How bout this guy?" He held up a picture of a handsome Latino.

"Yea, he looks good. Plus, him and Logan have the same agent, and might know each other."

"K, two people down, two girls to go."

"How bout this chick. Her names Camille Roberts. She's also with the same agent. They'll all be familiar."

"Sounds good. I found another one from the same agent. Her names Stephanie King. She's also pretty. Plus, their all brunettes, so you all match. And it will make Jo stand out, since she's the only blonde.

"Awesome. Let's go give these to Gustavo. THEN GO EAT. Cause I'm starvinggg!"

"Let's go pretty boy".

They walked outside to Gustavo, and gave him the photos. He seemed approved all of them, and let them be on their way.

On their way to lunch, all Kendall could think about was Logan. Logan Mitchell. Actually, not the only thing. That girl, Katie Bravo, tickled the back of his head. He couldn't wrap his brain around either of them. All he knew was, he was anxious to see if they accepted, and couldn't wait to start the video.

End of chapter one…

A/N: SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT Review Review Review pleaseee! Tell me what you think? Bad? Good? Should I continue? Tell me your honest opinion. I promise it will get more interesting! Stick with me please! Thanks for reading, and go check out my other story, "I Won't give up".

LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS AND READS MY STORIES THANKS!


	2. Let's make sure they're not crazy

Chapter 2: Let's make sure they're not crazy!

A/N: Heyyyy guys! Thanks to everyone who has read my story! In just a day, I received 9 story follows, 4 reviews, and 1 story favorite! Ahhh thanks so much! I'm new to fanfic, and can't believe I got all of that! You guys are the best! I'll try to buckle up on my grammar and spelling btw ;) Here's chapter 2!

OH, and shoot outs to 0809m, Itsjustmyself, and Chew-a-Straw for the reviews! They definitely motivate me to write more. And a special shout out to Windowsdown22 for all her help and support! She has been so great about reviewing and helping me out!

BTW: I'm thinking about changing the story title to Save my image, protect my identity ;) I may change it again hahah…its so hard deciding on a story title!

Now on to the story ;)

Today was a big day. At least in Kendall's mind. They would be interviewing the people they chose for the music video. He would be meeting BOTH, the guy he couldn't get off his mind, Logan Mitchell, and the girl that was strangely familiar, Katie Bravo. He and James had headed down to Roque Studio early this morning; Gustavo requested the get there extra early to discuss what they'd talk about in the interviews.

"K dogs, here's the scoop. I talked to all the dancer's managers, and they all agreed to do it. Most of them were extremely excited to be working with THE Kendall Knight." Gustavo stated, inhaled then continued.

"The main thing about these interviews is, to make sure they're not crazy."

Both Kendall and James looked at each other, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"DOGS, IM SERIOUS. I've worked with some lunatics before. They're IMPOSSIBLE to work with. Trust me. It's important to know if they're sane. After a couple minutes of talking, we'll tell them to show us their moves. GOT IT? AND STOP LAUGHING."

Both Kendall and James were still bewildered by Gustavo thinking people were crazy. But not wanting to tick him off even more, they muffled their laughter with coughs, and answered in unison,

"Yes Gustavo. Of course."

"K, the first dancer will be here in twenty minutes. I'll let you guys do whatever you want for ten, AS LONG AS YOUR BACK 5 MINUTES BEFORE THE INTERVIEW." Kelly informed them, stressing on their time limit.

"Thanks, Kel. We promise to be back." Kendall reassured her.

"K, Go. Go be boys."

Kendall and James got out of the seats, and made their way out to Roque Records Lobby.

"So you excited to See that brunette?" James said, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Maybe…" Kendall answered, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"It's too bad you can't do anything about it, since your straight and all."

Kendall's face paled. He forgot. HE COULDN'T fall for this guy. It would ruin his career.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I didn't mean to touch a nerve. I'm just trying to prepare you."

He then he half whispered, "This is why I want you to be true to yourself."

Kendall didn't say a word, and just headed towards the office, not saying a word to James.

KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan

Kendall, Gustavo, and James were all sitting in the dance studio, when Kelly brought in the first Dancer.

"Guys, this is Jo Taylor." Kelly stated, as she pointed to Jo.

Kendall immediately smiled. This was perfect. He loved this girl til death, and just her presence made him feel SO much better.

"Hey Jo, how are you?" the blonde asked.

"Fine, Mr. Knight. And you?" a grin playing across the blonde girls face.

"Funny. Don't do the whole Mr. act." He teased right back.

"Well I'm assuming she's sane since you know her" Gustavo but in.

"Just dance for us. Then you may be on your way. Kendall, go. James, turn the music on. Let's do this."

They turned on 'Cover Girl', and began dancing the two completely in sync. After about a minute of dancing, Gustavo shouted to James to shut off the music.

"You're perfect for the role. We will be having a meeting/rehearsal Wednesday, so that gives you two days to rest up! Be here at 11:00 SHARP. Thanks for auditioning." Gustavo said, clearly pleased with Kendall's choice. He had to admit, he was worried about the boys choices. But, this one turned out great.

"Thanks Mr. Roque! See you, Mr. Knight." Jo said with a wink, that was completely aimed at Kendall.

"Bye Ms. Taylor." Kendall laughed.

"Next two dancers will be here in 10 minutes." Kelly informed.

"umm, two?" Kendall questioned.

"yea, they kinda need partners."

"oh yea, right."

KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan KoGan

"Guys, this is Carlos and Stephanie."

All three of them waved. Carlos and Stephanie took their seats.

"So Carlos, and Stephanie, what made you sign up for this music video?" Kendall asked.

Carlos answered first. "Well, I love to dance. And music videos seem like so much fun. Plus, I'm a huge fan of your music."

Stephanie then chimed in, "Yea, Music videos are the best. Plus, me and Carlos are dating." As she said that, she grabbed his hand.

"That works, they won't have to fake the chemistry." Gustavo added in.

"K, let's see you two dance."

They popped on the music, and the two danced beautifully together, like they were made to do it.

"That's enough" Gustavo said while turning on the music. "You two are hired."

"YES. Thanks so much Mr. Roque and Mr. Knight!" Stephanie squealed.

"Um, call me Kendall."

"Ok, thanks Kendall!"

"First rehearsal/meeting is Wednesday. HERE. 11:00 SHARP."

"We'll be here! THANKS again!" Carlos added in before leaving.

They walked away, hand in hand.

"SHOOT. Logan Mitchell got stuck in traffic. He's gonna be late. And our other dancer is already here." Kelly shook her head, clearly worried about Gustavo's reaction.

Kendall's heart stopped. Was he no longer interested? Wait, he shouldn't care. Logan would just make it MORE complicated, AND harder for him to concentrate on the video.

"Fine. We'll just have Kendall or James dance with her." Gustavo answered. "Easy as that."

"Ok, I'm gonna bring her in now." Kelly notified them.

She walked back out, and then came back with a girl following close behind her.

"Guys, This is Camille Roberts. She would be dancing with Logan."

Kendall felt a twinge of jealousy. NO, he thought to himself. I shouldn't care. At all.

But, he knew that was a COMPLETE lie. He couldn't stop thinking about this brunette… he was the only thing on his mind…well except for that other girl. He snapped out of it as soon as Camille started talking.

"OMG, YOU'RE KENDALL KNIGHT!" Camille screamed.

"I LOVE YOU. I HAVE 20 POSTERS OF YOU AT HOME ON MY WALLS."

"umm, thank you?" Kendall replied, not exactly sure what to say. Gustavo was right, there were some lunatics out there.

"Sorry, Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm JUST so excited to be given the opportunity to work with you. It's been my dream since, who knows when! I've followed you from day one!" She exclaims, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"ohh, thanks." Kendall' was almost terrified of the girl.

"Um, so let's start the dancing?" Gustavo awkwardly interrupted, not sure what was going on.

"Your partner isn't here, so you'll be dancing with either Kendall or James" Kelly informed her.

"Um, you'll be dancing with me little lady" James cut in, before she had said Kendall's name. Then he gave his famous James Diamond smile.

"I'm doing the same dance with you with a different girl."

"um, ok." Camille was clearly disappointed, but hey, what could she do about it? James was pretty attractive, so, why be upset? She grabbed him and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Gustavo Cued the music, and they started to dance. Kendall had to admit, Camille was AMAZING. How could he not hire here? She was so good! Even if she was crazy.

"STOP, that's enough! Gustavo yelled to Kelly, who shut off the music.

"Well, Camille, you are really, really good. But, I'm afrai-" Gustavo managed to say before Kendall but it,

"You're hired! See you Wednesday, 11:00 SHARP! Bye!"

"OMG YAYYYYY! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! I GOTTA GO TELL EVERYONE! THANK YOU SOSOSO MUCH KENDALL!" Camille squealed before running out of the room.

Gustavo shook his head.

"She's insane. Could you not tell?" Gustavo scolded.

"But amazing." Kendall argued.

"It's only fair. She deserved the spot."

"Yea, she was really good" James chimed in.

"Fine, have fun dealing with her." Gustavo said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Guys, shut up. Logan's here. I don't want to hear the bickering. Understand me?" Kelly sternly stated. All of their nodded in agreement, not wanted to tick the women off. She was scary when angry, even if she didn't look it.

"Good." She walked off to call in Logan.

She soon returned, with the handsome boy following behind.

"Gentlemen, this is Logan Mitchell. He will be soloing since he doesn't have a partner."  
As soon as he saw Logan, Kendall stood up. The boys eyes locked, neither one saying a thing. It seemed as if they shared a special bond, even though they had never met. It was like they were in an entirely different universe; them the only two on the planet. They seemed to be communicating without saying a word, their eyes speaking for them. This lasted a good minute, before Gustavo pulled Kendall by his shirt and yelled at him to sit down. At that point, Kendall was brought back into reality. He realized what had just happened, and looked down, a huge blush creeping upon his face. Logan face turned a bright red, and he looked down onto the floor. No one said a word. An uncomfortable silence filled the room; it almost felt like it was affecting their ability to speak. Finally, Gustavo mustered up the courage to speak, and invited Logan to sit down. He walked to the desk and sat down obediently.

"erm, so…why did you sign up for the video?"

Logan squirmed in his chair, trying to recover from the awkwardness. He tried to say something, and then closed his mouth. He tried again, but nothing came out. But finally took a large breath before saying,

"I love to dance. I mostly do hip hop, and faster beat music, but thought it would be fun to try some ballroom style dancing. At first, I wasn't sure if I was going to try out, once I found out it to slower music. Don't get me wrong, I love the song, I'm just not used to dancing to it." But then quickly added in, "but I'm willing to try. It looks like fun."

"Ok Logan. We're actually gonna have you dance with Kelly." Gustavo said with a smug look.

"Excuse me?" Kelly exclaimed. "I don't dance" (A/N: high school musical anyone?… sorry. I'm nerdy. I'll continue with the story).

"So this will be even more challenging for you, Logan." Gustavo said, clearly enjoying this more than he should.

"Um, ok. Great." Logan shyly stated. Me took Kelly's hand and brought her onto the dance floor. Kelly shot Gustavo a dirty look before setting up.

"Gustavo" Kendall whispered.

"Kelly's an AWFUL dancer. I don't know how someone could be that bad. It's not fair."

"This is a test Kendall. If he can make Kelly look decent…or at least better than she is, he definitely deserves the job; if he can do this, he can make anyone look good." Gustavo answered.

"Ok. You're the director."

James started up the music, and they began to dance. Logan took full control. He swayed with her, turned her, and got their steps in sync, at least to a degree. He would pick her up, swung her around, then dipped her like they do in the romance movies ( A/N: I'm not exactly sure what it's called, where he like lowers her in his arms? Does someone know the term? If you do, PLEASE tell me. I would greatly appreciate it), and ended it with rolling her out while holding her hand, then rolling her back into her arms. He had done it. He had made Kelly LOOK GOOD. She looked better than decent. All the three of the boys were stunned.

Gustavo stood up clapping, yelling "BRAVO, BRAVO".

Kendall and James just stared, their eyes wide open.

"WOW, this guy can REALLY dance" Kelly complimented. "He made me look GOOD".

"Oh, thanks. Hahaha. You weren't that bad Ms. Kelly." Logan complimented back.

"And he's a good suck up." Gustavo joked, which got him a slap in the arm from Kelly.

"Logan you're in. Were meeting her Wednesday, at 11:00 sharp! Be here!"

"Ok, thanks Mr. Roque. Oh, and you too Mr. Knight." Logan said, making eye contact for the first time after that incident.

"Call me Kendall. See you Wednesday." The blonde answered, his voice was airy and dreamy.

Logan left, leaving the four of them alone.

"Well that was a strange interview." Gustavo commented. He wasn't sure what had happened, but decided with better judgment to leave the subject alone.

They all waited in silence for the next dancer.

"She just texted me she arrived. She doesn't know how to get to the office. I'm gonna meet her in the lobby."

Besides Logan, Kendall was anxious to see this girl. They girl had been driving him mad. He couldn't pin point how he knew her/knew of her, but she just looked so familiar. He wasn't sure what seeing her was going to do to him; every time he saw here in either a picture or in his head, he almost wanted to cry. She just reminded him of his sister. His sister's name was also Katie, so that didn't help at all. One side of him hoped it was this girl somehow was her, even though it was impossible. Another side of him hoped it wasn't her, because it was cause him pain. Almost too much for him to bare. The two didn't keep in touch, but it honestly was entirely the girls fault. He snapped out of though as he heard Kelly's voice echo through the studio.

"Guys, this is Katie Bravo."

A girl who was about 5 feet tall entered into the room. Her light brown hair had high lights in them; she wore a tight red fitted t-shirt, tight skinny black jeans, and dark rocker boots.

Kendall just stared at her. He searched her up and down, shocked by what he saw. Katie did the same thing as Kendall, taking in his appearance. Another awkward silence had filled the room, but it wasn't like the one when Logan was there. There seemed to be some sort of connection between them, but it was hanging on by a thread. Kendall's eyes weren't filled with its typical bright green sparkle, instead a dull green that had no light or happiness had replaced it. They were filled with many emotions: sad, confused, hope, and anger, all swirled together in his drooping eyes. Katie's eyes were filled with almost identical emotions, but with little confusion. Instead, it was replaced with fear.

It seemed as if time had stopped. Neither one of them could breathe. Uneasiness filled the air; no one able to exactly explain what was going on. Kendall couldn't take it. This was just too much to handle. One, if this was HIS Katie, it wasn't her. HIS Katie was a sweet girl who was smart and innocent, and nothing like this. BUT WHY did he feel so close to her? Close isn't the right word, more like acquainted. Katie had hurt him to many times to call them 'Close'. This couldn't be HIS Katie. It really bothered him. This girl, Katie Bravo, had first, stirred up all his emotions and delicate memories, and two, disappointed him. This couldn't be his sister. Not in a million years. And it killed him. He felt a lump rise in his throat.

"Excuse me." Kendall mumbled before exiting the studio, running past the girl without even looking at her. He needed to get out of here.

"Kendall…" Katie whispered, but no one could hear it.

"Um, Sorry about that Miss Bravo. He wasn't feeling well. Let's start the audition, ok?"

"Yes Sir." She answered.

SO a cliff hanger! Hope you liked it? Review! Tell me if you hated it, liked it, loved it? Anything! You'll find out more about Kendall's story…I always ended it right before on purpose ;). Wanted to make you wonder what was happening! Hope you enjoyed all the different interviews, imean between Camille, Logan, and Katie; they couldn't be any more different! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE tell me what you thought about it…everythings heating up now! It'll get betterrr! Just stay with me! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Ill update soon if people are interested! THANKS!


	3. My Sister and me: Kandle and Waxy

Chapter 3: My Sister and Me; Kandle and Waxy.

A/N: Hey guys! So, this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but it's it quite important. At first, I thought this story was going to be all about Kendall and Logan, but I really like this story line as well. It's gonna be deeper than I thought it was going to be, but I hope you enjoy it! So, this story will be containing a lot of family, as well as romance. Some KOGAN will come into play later in the story!

Oh, and yesterday, some of you may have seen that my you couldn't read my 2nd chapter. I took it down for about 2 hours, because not all of it would load! But NOW it's up! So please read it! I only received 2 reviews, and I'm not sure if you guys are interested! I need motivation…haha. So, if you are liking it, please review ;)

I am also switching the name to Save my image, Protect my identity. It will become clearer why I named it that later. BUT, tell me if you hate it, or love it! I would kindly appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY BTR CHARACTERS OR THE SONG MY GIRL BY THE TEMPTATIONS.

SHOUT OUTS To CharisJoy95, 0809m, and Windowsdown22! You guys are the best, and thanks for all the amazing support! Also, thanks to everyone who followed by story! You guys are also amazing!

Here's the 3rd chapter!

Kendall ran outside into the Roque Records outside entrance, warm tears streaming down his soft cheeks. He slumped onto the entrance stairs, and let the refreshing breeze dance along his face. He couldn't exactly state why this 16 year old girl had this affect on him; he was usually pretty tough and could control his emotions easily. But just seeing her just made him break. It was almost as if they girl was his his kryptonite, even though she didn't know him.

Well, she could know him. Kendall shook at the thought. She surely would have said something if she recognized him. He really hadn't changed, and still went by the last name of Knight. She also knew that he always loved to sing. As a child, he would sing her all kinds of songs, any time of the day. It was how they bonded.

His thoughts were overtaken by a single memory, and not just any memory. It was A memory that changed his life forever.

_Flash back. Kendall age 9, Katie age 5._

Katie and Kendall were sitting on the floor, playing with Katie's toys. Kendall loved playing with her, even if it was with childish toys.

"Kandle, will you please sing me a song?" Kendall smiled at the name. It was her nickname from her. She was the only one who was allowed to call him that. She had made it; as an infant, she couldn't get the "e" sound down. So, she would pronounce his name as "candle". She really liked the name, and continued to call him that even after she could pronounce his name. When she learned how to write, she made him a card and spelled it as Kandle. He thought it was really cute and original, and absolutely loved his nickname.

"Sure thing, waxy." he said with a grin. His mom would always call him frick and frack, peanut butter and jelly, and other phrases like that. But he wanted something much more original. So, He came up with waxy. Since he was called Kandle, he wanted something similar to a candle. Katie was the flame that made him, and his heart melt. And what does a flame make? Wax. All of her cuteness, kindness, and fun personality were what made her. Analogy: Her amazing personality; the flame, made her what she was; the wax. So he decided to call her Waxy. It was a cute name that he really liked. So now instead of frick and frack or peanut butter and jelly, they were Kandle and Waxy, the two inseparable Knights. And Kendall loved it. Their bond meant to world to him.

Kendall started humming, before getting into the song. It was here favorite song, and she loved it when Kendall sang it. It was called my girl, and was by the temptations. Katie split into a huge smile as he started the first verse.

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?

My girl, my girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl  
My girl

I've got so much honey, the bees envy me  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees  
Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?

My girl, my girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl  
My girl

Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Yeah

Katie smiled. Her favorite part was coming up next. Kendall said it was exactly how he felt about her; as long as he had her, he didn't need anyone or anything else. He wouldn't trade the world for her.

I don't need no money, fortune or fame  
I got all the riches baby, one man can claim  
Well, I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?

My girl, my girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl  
My girl

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
With my girl  
I've even got the month of May  
With my girl

Talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout  
Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl  
That's all I can talk about  
Is my girl

Katie giggled and clapped her hands as he finished singing. He stood up, took a bow.

"Well, this song is dedicated to my lovely little sister, Waxy!"

This sent Katie into another fit of giggles. She just loved her brother. Even though she was only 5, she knew her brother had SO much talent, and was just amazing. He even told her that his dream was to be a famous singer, but told her to keep it a secret cause it he was embarrassed. Katie couldn't understand why, because she thought having a famous popster brother would be super cool. Almost as cool as having a superhero as a brother; in her mind, her brother was a superhero. He was the best person on earth, and he would do anything to save her. She always felt so safe around him, which was something she absolutely treasured. Her brother meant everything to her.

Her giggles started to die out, and she stared into Kendall's green orbs. Her face turned serious, and waited for Kendall to look her back in the eyes.

"Kandle, you're awesome. You just have SO much talent it's crazy. Don't you forget that ok?

Kendall was shocked by her words. He knew she was exceptionally smart for a 5 year old, but still, she was only 5 years old for crying out loud. Yet, she somehow was unbelievably wise. The next thing she said to him, really stuck with him.

"Don't let anyone or anything ruin your singing dream. You deserve it Kandle; cause you're amazing. Promise me that you will never give up? Ok?"

These words had hit him hard. They had formed him into who he is today. They made him take every risk he took. It was all because of these words, everything would be ok in the end. As long as his sister was by his side, life would always be ok.

_End of flashback_

Kendall sighed. This memory was one he treasured. He had locked it up, and attempted to keep it out of his mind. But that girl was the key that opened it. Why did that stupid girl have to come at such a critical time? He was already filled stress with the music video and tour. He also had to deal with pretending he was straight; faking his attracted to girls and adoring fans. On top of that, he had to deal with this girl, who just drove him completely insane. He was tired of pretending, was it really worth all the fame?

His thoughts were interrupted by the Roque records doors closing. He didn't turn around, and tried to recollect his thoughts. But, that didn't last. He could feel the beings presence, which was confirmed as he felt a small hand placed on his shoulder. The figure sat down next to him, not saying a word. It stayed like this for a while. Neither one of them spoke, but it wasn't exactly an awkward silence, nor a comfortable silence either. There was some tension, but neither one of them knew how to break it. Finally, the girl spoke.

"I, um, got the job. I'm excited to work with you."

"Oh, that's cool. I'm excited to work with you too."

" Oops! Forgot to introduce myself officially, my names Katie. Katie Bravo."

She said, holding out a hand.

"Kendall, Kendall Knight." he answer, holding up his own hand it shake hers.

"Yea, I know who you are. I'm a huge fan. Ever since I was little, when you would do your little shows that would be put up on YouTube and stuff. I promise I'm not a crazy stalker of fan girl or anything." she says holding up her hands. This receives a chuckle from the blonde.

"Are you ok? You seemed really upset when I walked in." Katie asked, not sure if

he would reply.

Kendall hesitated, before answering,

"Yea, I'm fine now."

"That's good. You um, want to talk about it? You don't have to if it's to personal. I totally understand."

"Just stressed. I just needed to get some fresh air." he lied. He doubted she'd believe him, but hoped she wouldn't ask any more questions.

Of course, his wishes weren't granted. The girl was determined.

"What are you stressed about?"

Kendall inhaled, debating on whether or not to answer, but decided he should. It felt good to talk to someone. But, he would tell her the complete truth.

"You know, the music video, the tour, people thinking I'm fake. Ya know, the typical Hollywood things. Since my single 'Cover Girl' is doing well, people are doubting my singing abilities and haters are just trying to bring me down. But hey, haters gonna hate right?" he said, surprised by what had come out of his mouth. He never realized that was bothering him. But it was. A lot of people were questioning his singing abilities. All stars get it. Before, he wasn't super famous, so people tended to leave him alone. But now since he was hot and popular, people needed to find fault in him. He really questioned what the world

had become these days.

"Well don't." the girl answered confidently.

"Don't let anyone or anything ruin your singing dream. You deserve it Kendall; cause you're amazing. Promise me that you will never give up? Katie stated, and then continued, " I got to go, see you Wednesday."

Kendall was stunned. Had she really just said that? He was so confused. She basically recited those same words. Was it just ironic? Or was there something else going on? He looked in her direction, but couldn't find her anywhere. All he wanted to do was cry; he didn't know what else to do. All he knew was he was confused, hurt, and desperately desired answers.

For the first time in his life, Kendall Knight felt completely helpless and lost.

A/N: So yes, it was a short chapter, but I hope you can tell it is leading up to something. Trust me, flashbacks will be important! THANKS FOR READING! Pleasepleaseplease REVIEW! If I don't get a decent amount of reviews, I may not continue; I want to make sure im writing for a reason! Thanks so much!


	4. My Best friend and Our Story

Chapter 4

A/N: Heyyy guys! This is kinda a filler chapter….so sorry? PLEASE review and tell me your input anyways…this is leading up to the next chapter. I had a stupid writers block…and didn't know what to do next! Haha…everyone hates those. That's why I haven't updated in a while…Sorry it's kinda short…hahaha.

Shout outs to: Advice, Windowsdown22, True-loves-first-Kiss-101, and Chraisjoy95. YOU GUYS ARE ACTUALLY THE BEST. You are the ones who motivate me so much…so thank you! please keep reviewing…and get others too also! YOU are the ones who inspire me…so thank YOU! Oh, and advice and some others pointed out I kept mixing up Mitchell and Henderson, and Schmidt and Knight. I thought I had changed them all on fanfic..but for some reason none of them changed. BUT, I resaved the files and think it worked! Hope I fixed them all! Thanks!

Heres chapter 4!

After 5 minutes of sitting alone, Kendall decided it'd probably be best to go apologize to Gustavo and the gang. He slowly rose, dragging his body from the stairs. He entered the building, took a left and entered into the studio. The 3 of them seemed to be in a semi-deep conversation, but completely stopped it as he walked through the glass door. They stared at him, bewildered by his actions. None of them seemed to be angry; even Gustavo seemed fine.

Kendall slowly approached them, his eyes darting from side to side. He started playing with his hands, shuffling around, trying to figure out what to say. He finally managed to speak.

"Guys, I'm sorry I walked out. It wasn't cool. I just wasn't feeling well; between the stress of the tour and music video, I think I might be catching a cold or something. I did meet-" He couldn't say Katie. It just wouldn't come out. He decided to call her something else.

"-With, um, Ms. Bravo. She told me she got the job. She seemed like a good dancer, and I'm really excited to work with her." None of them said anything for a while. James knew he was lying, he could see it in his eyes. He wasn't going to grill him with questions now, since Kelly and Gustavo were here. He knew something was really bothering him, because Kendall was never this emotional. He typically was strong, and could take anything. But at this moment, he looked so fragile; a single blow would take him out. James desperately needed to talk to Kendall. ALONE.

"Gustavo, can me and Kendall go now? We got stuff to do." James asked, trying to find an excuse to leave.

"Yea, sure. Take the day off tomorrow dogs. See you in the studio at 11:00 on Wednesday. Don't be late please." Gustavo was worried about Kendall. Really worried. He had never seen Kendall so weak, so helpless, so lost. He could tell something was wrong, and knew James was going to talk to him.

"Dogs, GO! Me and Kelly have our own stuff to do." He lied.

"Um, what stuff-" Kelly began, but then looked into Gustavo's face, knowing that something was up.

"-Oh, that stuff, never mind. Carry on guys."

James grabbed Kendall by the arm, pulling out of the studio with him.

KoGanKoGanKoGanKoGanKoGanKoG anKoGanKoGanKoGanKoGanKoGanK oGanKoGanKoGanKoGan

They entered their apartment, both flopping down onto the couch. Kendall almost had a ghostly look to it; he looked a bit pale and distracted.

"So, um, Kendall, how are you feel?" The pretty boy inquired, hope for a truthful answer.

"Fine now." Kendall lied. But he didn't know why. James was his best friend. He definitely trusted him. He typically told him everything, but always chose to keep his family relationships a secret.

"Kendall, that's bull. What's really going on? Don't even try lying, I can read you like a book. Spill."

"James, I'm not really in the mood to talk about it. Plus, you know why I was upset when I saw Logan. I honestly think I fell in love at that very moment. BUT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT. WHY? BECAUSE IM PRETENDING TO BE FRICKIN STRAIGHT TO SAVE MY CAREER AND IMAGE." Kendall yelled. He didn't know why; he really wasn't angry at James at all. But, the yelling did help. It kind of made him feel better. Kendall continued.

"And Now, I have that Camille girl all over me. So, there is no way I'll be able to get to know Logan without anyone finding out."

"Kendall, I can totally help with Camille. I mean, LOOK AT ME. And I'm so charming, and handsome, and well you know." James joked, winking at Kendall.

Kendall laughed; and it felt so good. He needed it so desperately; all he really wanted was happiness. That's why he honestly went into the music business. Music always brightened up his day, and he felt as if he and Katie were somehow still connected. He'd never tell anyone this, but he was doing this for her, so she'd be proud. If she was happy, he was happy. Simple as that.

"Oh yea James, you're the man."

"Good. Don't forget it." Kendall rolled his eyes at that statement

"Hey, don't get cocky with me. Remember, I've know you since 4th grade, when you weren't so, well, attractive."

James wasn't always this cocky. He was actually the total opposite when he first met him. They had met in elementary school, 4th grade to be exact. It was the year after Kendall's parents had divorced. He had been transferred to a new school, and was nervous as ever.

Flash back

Kendall Knight stood alone at his locker, not exactly sure what to do. He wanted to be anywhere but here. He just felt so alone; his sister and father had moved to Seattle, WA, leaving him and his mother by themselves in Minnesota. He felt as if his whole world had crumbled, and no longer felt brave and protected. He got what he needed from his locker, and walked into the classroom.

As he entered, his teacher told him he could sit at any desk he wanted, as long as it was free. Then, he could go socialize with the other students once he was settled. He chose a desk in the corner of the room that didn't have many occupied seats. He organized all his materials before turning towards the window to day dream. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a chair scrape against the tiled floor. He looked to the side to see a fairly large kid staring at him. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, light blue jeans, converse, and a black baseball hat. He quickly darted his eyes away, not wanting Kendall to know he had been looking at him. Kendall was about to go back to day dreaming when he heard the kid speak.

"Hi, I'm James Diamond. I'm new here."

Not wanting to be rude, Kendall turned towards him, and mustered up the best smile he could.

"Hi James, my name is Kendall Knight. I'm also new." He took out hand from other table, signaling a shake. James immediately smiled, accepting the shake.

"So um, why are you new here? My parents just got a divorce, that's why I'm here." James told Kendall.

"Same with me. My mommy thought she needed a change, so we moved to a new town in Minnesota." Kendall answered. He didn't mention anything about Katie, not wanting to cause himself pain.

"Oh, that's cool. We have something in common!" James laughed.

"I guess we do. You like hockey?" Kendall asked with a grin.

"I LOVE HOCKY!" James exclaimed.

"I think we're going to be good friends." Kendall answered with an approving nod, knowing the two of them were going to be best friends."

End of flash back

"Don't bring up those dark times Kendall."

"Hey, if it wasn't for that elementary school, we wouldn't have been friends."

"That's true. It was also because both of our parents had just gotten a divorce, and we both loved hockey. Ahhh, good times."

"Can't believe we've been best friends since."

"Yeah, we've told each other everything. And still do. It's one of the things I value most about our friendship. "James said with a smile.

"Yeah, everything." Kendall said hesitantly, guilt beginning to take over his mind. Maybe he should just tell him what's wrong; why not? But for some reason, he couldn't do it.

"Well believe it blondie. Speaking of me being such a good friend,-" James started, but was interrupted.

"I don't remember saying that."

"Well it was implied. And interrupting is rude. So hush. ME, being the good friend I am, got us tickets to an amazing place tomorrow night. It'll bring you back to your roots, trust me. You'll understand why I brought you there. NO, it's not a club or anything…more like a friendly gathering. Cause I know Mr. Hollywood hates parties."

It was true. Even though Kendall was super famous now, and got invited to a lot parties, he rarely ever went. It just wasn't his style. He preferred just hanging out in small, close groups.

"Sure, I'll go. What's it called?" Kendall agreed reluctantly.

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"Now I'm worried."

"Don't be. You'll love it. K, I'm gonna go chill by the pool. Wanna join?"

"Nah, but thanks anyways. See you later dude."

"Fine, I'll scope out hot chicks by myself. Later." With that he left, slamming the door behind him.

Kendall chuckled to himself, "How have we been friends for so many years."

He decided to go into his room, and take a nice long nap. Today had been a stressful day.

A/N: Sorry for the filler, I've been struggling with how I want to build my story. I'm not sure if I want to reveal things soon, or keep you guys waiting. Also, I'm lacking motivation, so if you guys could review it'd be great! I promise the next chapter will have more action. Ok? So please stay with me. Thanks! REVIEW PLEASEEE!


	5. Another unforgettable memory

A/N: Heyyy guys! I hope everyone's doing well. Another sort of filler chapter thing…BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT. All of these flashbacks make sense in the end…I PROMISE. The last chapter didn't seem to do very well…and I'm debating whether do finish this or not. Maybe because it was a filler…I don't know. THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS KOGAN IN IT! I PROMISE. IVE ALREADY WROTE IT! Windowsdown22 response to the chapter encouraged me to add some KOGAN in sooner. So thank her! She's been an amazing support and please go check out her stories! I think their very good ;) okok, go read please!

Shout outs to Layra and Windowsdown22! THANKS SO MUCH :) you guys are the sweetest!

Kendall relaxed in his bedroom, strumming his guitar. It was Tuesday around

12:00 pm, when Kendall heard his phone beep. He picked it up and read the message.

_From: James_

_I'll meet you in the apartment at 7:00. You better be ready to go. Or else. See you later._

Kendall sighed, then replied,

_Yes your majesty. See you at 7:00._

Kendall chuckled at James response.

_From James:_

_Don't forget it, I am the KING. K gtg, see you at 7:00._

Kendall rolled his eyes, and closed his phone.

He just kept strumming random chords, just trying to relax himself. So many things were happening, and he wasn't sure what to do. Maybe going out would be good for him. It might ease his mind and just let go.

The first Rehearsal tomorrow, he thought to himself. When he first started the casting, he couldn't wait for the first rehearsal. But now, he had so much to worry about. He had to deal with Camille, which wouldn't be too bad if it was just that. He had to act like he wasn't gay and falling for Logan, which was probably gonna be almost impossible. That boy just did something to him, he didn't even know how he did. But the hardest thing he was going to have to deal with was Katie. Just looking at her made him break down. Geez, he was a 20 year old pop star who was brought to a mess by the presence of a 16 year old girl. Talk about pathetic.

He started fiddling with his guitar pick necklace. It was his most prized possession. He wore it everywhere; the beach, the gym, to every single interview and concert. It became his signature possession, and all his fans new about it. It was currently one of the most tweeted things on twitter, due to the upcoming releasing of "Cover Girl." He had told the press, the interviewers, and his fans that this was his good luck charm. It's what inspires him to write his songs, and inspired him to become a singer. He never gave the story about how he got it, and no one ever asked. He liked to keep it that way.

His mind started to drift to Katie. Wait... She was already 16? Wow, the years had gone by, and a wave of guilt over took him. A memory flashed into his memory.

_Flash back: Katie's 7th birthday_.

The knights were gathered around the kitchen table. The divorce had occurred a year ago, and this was the first time they would be together again. Katie had requested she see Kendall and her mother, and her father reluctantly obliged.

Even though he wasn't too thrilled about seeing them, he would do it for Katie.

"Katie, make a wish." Kendall and Katie's mother said.

The little7 year old inhaled as deeply as she could and blew out the candles with all her energy. After about 3 tries, all her Candles were blown out.

They cut her chocolate Hello Kitty Birthday cake into slices, each of them one piece. (A/N: I love hello kitty!).

"Time for presents!" Mr. Knight said with a warm smile.

"I want to go last!" Kendall yelled. Even though he was so anxious to give her his gift, he wanted it to be last. It was the most special gift he had ever thought of. He had saved up his money for the past 6 months to get this gift for her. He did extra chores around the house

"Ok Kendall. I guess Daddy will go first." his father handed her a medium sized package with blue bubbles on it. She looked at him with a smile. She gently tore up the wrapping paper, and giggled when she saw what it was. There were 3 story books, all about fairy tales, princess, and other fantasy creatures. No one was surprised that her father gave her books. Mr. Knight was into literature, and felt that his children should be exposed to all kinds of writing, even if they were Young. He believed that sports, music, and toys were just useless things in life, and a book would be better for her In the long run. She jumped off her chair and gave her dad a hug.

"I love them, Daddy, thanks so much." Katie said; she really did like the books.

She enjoyed reading, which made her father happy.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

"Oh, me next!" Mrs. Knight said with a smile. She handed Katie a large rectangular box wrapped in pink and purple swirled wrapping paper. She looked at the box with excitement in her eyes. She ripped the wrapping paper off and screamed in delight when she saw what it was. It was an American Girl Doll. She had wanted one since last year. Her name was Samantha; she had long dark brown hair with a red, dark green, and black plaid bow her hair, brown eyes that opened and closed, and was dressed in a plaid dress that matched her bow with a red silky belt with a gold buckle in the center. She had on black stockings, and black maryjanes. (A/N: If you want an actual image, search it on google. Just

type Samantha American Girl Doll.) This was the doll Katie has been dreaming about for weeks.

She jumped back off chair and jumped into her mother's arms.

"Thank you sososososos much mommy!"

"No problem sweetie." she said with a smile.

"Ok, my turn!" Kendall said with joy. He was so excited to see her reaction. He hoped all his hardworking was worth it. He handed her a small box with music sheet wrapping paper on it. He bad requested his mother take him to the store to get it wrapped in this, and to have someone professionally do it so it would be perfect.

She slowly unwrapped the box, absolutely loving the wrapping paper. But she wouldn't say that out loud. Her father didn't like music. All he liked was academics and school. To him that's all that mattered. Everything else was honestly a waste of time.

She gently placed the wrapping paper aside, and held the small white box. She carefully opened the box, her face brightening up, if that was possible, and a huge smile emerged from her lips. A small tear slipped down her cheeks. It was honestly beautiful. Kendall had gotten her a necklace that was in the shape of a guitar pick. Katie had always loved the sound the guitar made, so Kendall picked it up. She loved it when he would play songs for her; it was actually one of her favorite things in the world. It also allowed Kendall the chance to practice and sing. On the guitar pick shaped pendant was the words "Little Sister" in big cursive letters. Below in smaller said "Katie Waxy Knight." On the back of it

said " My Girl", and under it said "I love you."

"I have one just like it." Kendall said, untucking the chain and pendant from under his shirt. But instead it said, " Big Brother" and "Kendall Kandle Knight." on the back of it it said, "Promise me you will never give up."

Kendall climbed off her chair, and gave him a huge hug. They remained like this for a while, both taking in the emotions.

"Thank you, Kandle. I love you."

"You're certainly welcome, Waxy. Love you too."

End of flashback.

A tear slipped down Kendall's cheek. That was one of his favorite memories, yet another he tried to lock up and forget about. It reminded him, that at one time, they had such a strong relationship. Nothing could tear them apart. But he was wrong. Something did tear them apart though. And it wasn't just the divorce, or the long distance that kept them apart. It was another event that occurred, another memory that he locked up. But this one he refused to think about; refused to even acknowledge. At least until this moment in time.

~~~~~~Page break~~~~~~~~~~ (thought I was gonna tell you, didn't you! Haha it shall be revealed later).

"KENDALL, LET'S GO. NOW." James yelled.

"IM COMING." Kendall yelled back.

He came out still trying to button his shirt. He was wearing a yellow and black plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and black vans.

"Looking spiffy, Knight." James said with a laugh. James was dressed in a striped red and black shirt, black leather jacket, black skinny jean, and a pair of white and black sneakers.

"I know, thanks." Kendall answered with a wink.

"Ok. Let's go. I'm making you put this blind fold on."

"You taking me out on a date?"

"I'm way outta your league boy. Plus, you're not as attractive as the girls."

"Shut up." Kendall laughed, punching his arm lightly.

"Just put in on man."

"Fine."

They walked to the car, and Kendall agreed to put on the blind fold

"It's about 20 minutes away. I don't want to hear any 'are we there yets'. I'm putting on music, and it's gonna be a relaxing ride."

"Yes sir!"

"Yea yea. Get in the car."

James helped Kendall into the car, and they were off.

Hope you guys enjoyed this decently. KOGAN NEXT CHAPTER :) PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review and tell me whatchya think! Thanks so much! Love you all!


	6. Expresso Life & Logan

A/N: Heyyy! Here's the next chapter; and it has KOGAN in it! I wasn't going to put much Kogan in it, but Windowsdown22 convinced me too :) and im so glad she did! Hope you guys like it; Please tell me whatchya think. I'm not getting much feedback, and I'm not sure if people are enjoying it. Thanks for reading.

Super Special Shout outs to: Windowsdown22 and Guest. Honestly, you guys are the reason I write! You two are the sweetest! Thank you sosososososossosoo MUCH! :)

Now on with the story…

20 minutes later

"We're here!" James yelled.

"Can I take off the blindfold?" Kendall asked. He was getting curious about the place James was taking him.

"Fine. Go ahead Knight."

Kendall took off his blindfold, stunned by the place James had taken him. It was a coffeehouse called Expresso Life. It was where Kendall was first noticed by the Gustavo Roque. He had been in there because his car had broken down, and was getting repaired at a local automobile place. He had decided to get some coffee, and saw Kendall on stage. Kendall was a pretty regular performer there; typically once or twice a month he would perform. The owner was nice, and really liked Kendall. This place was where he came when he needed to relax. He felt another wave of guilt, for the second time today, over take his body. Why hasn't he come here? Had Hollywood made him forget his roots, and forget who he really was? No. He loved this place. Yes, it was a bit run down, but it was homey. It was the place his career began. He made a mental note to visit this place more often.

"This is great James. Thanks."

"Told you I was a great friend. It gets better. I invited Stephanie, Carlos, and Logan to come also. Stephanie ad Carlos will probably be doing whatever, I'll be picking up hot chicks, which leaves you with the one and only, Mr. Logan

Mitchell." James said with a wink.

Kendall blushed. He was excited. This was going to be a carefree night at his favorite place, with a guy who made his heart swoon. On top of that, since the place was quite small and had dim lights, not many people would bother Kendall. People typically tended to be quiet, and somewhat kept to themselves unless someone comes up to mingle.

"Tonight's gonna be amazing." Kendall thought to himself, before entering the hangout with James.

"Let's go say hi to the Chris first." the blonde said, which James immediately agreed too. Chris was the owner of the place. He was around 40, but seemed to look n act older than that.

"Hey Chris." They both echoed.

"Kendall? James? I haven't seen you guys in forever! How the heck are ya?!"

"Pretty good." James replied.

"Same with me. How about you?" Kendall chimed in.

"I'm great! How's music going, Kendall?

"Pretty well. I'm coming out with a new video for my single "Cover Girl." I'm not sure if you've heard of it... It's kinda new."

"Of course I have! I follow your career. You've always been my favorite performer. Hey, could you perform today for us? It would be a treat for all of us."

"Um, not today. My voice isn't feeling great; but I promise I'll be back soon and will sing then." Kendal answered with a smile. He really wasn't up for singing today, he just wanted to lay low and hang out with Logan. Plus, he came here to relax and get away from singing.

"OK sounds good. I'll catch you later guys. I've gotta get back to work. See you!" Chris said then walked off.

"I miss him." Kendall commented.

"Me too." James answered.

Next, they scanned the crowd for a certain 3 people. Quickly enough they picked them out in the crowd, and headed towards their direction.

"Hey guys." James greeted with his famous James diamond smile.

"Hey boys. Don't you two look lovely." Stephanie said with a laugh.

Both boys laughed. They all chatted for a while, and then started to split ways.

"Me and Carlos are gonna go dance. See you guys later." Stephanie told them, before grabbing Carlos's hand and brought him onto the dance floor. It wasn't exactly a dance floor, just a small area cut out in front of the stage for somesmall dancing. The place was too small for an actual dance floor. But overall, it worked.

"I'm gonna go pick up some hotties numbers. Either of you wanna join?"

"Nah, I'm good man. But thanks." Logan said with a smile.

Kendall was about to answer, when James interrupted,

"I know you don't. You never do. See boring duds later." James said walking off into the crowd.

Kendall chuckled at his friends actions.

"Does he do this a lot?" Logan asked.

"Take a guess." Kendall answered with a laugh. Then it finally hit him. He and Logan were finally gonna be alone.

"So, um, what do you wanna do?" Logan asked awkwardly.

"Wanna just grab a drink and chat? I'm kinda tired, and we hafta be ready for

rehearsal tomorrow or Gustavo will throw a fit." Kendall answered. This would be a good chance for him to get to know Logan.

"Sounds good. I'll buy."

"No, it's ok. I can pay."

"I insist. It's not everyday that I get to share a coffee with THE Kendall Knight." Logan joked.

"Fine. Thanks. I'll pay next time." if there is one, he thought to himself. He wasn't sure what he though about the THE Kendall Knight statement. Did he view Kendall as a stuck up, fake, Hollywood singer? Or was just a joke or excuse to buy him coffee. He put that aside and went to go order their drinks. In the back of the coffee he saw a girl, her back to him. She looked oddly familiar. He tried to get a closer look but it was their turn to order. He shook his head and told the employee what he wanted it. They both ordered frappuccinos, and made their way to their table.

"I'm not much of a coffee person, but I love frappuccinos." Logan said with a smile. That smile made Kendall's heart melt. He finally managed to say,

"Yea, me too. Black coffee just doesn't do anything for me."

"So, are you enjoying yourself? Have you been here before?"

"Yea, I have. I used to perform here. This is where I was discovered."

"Really? That's so cool."

"Yea, I guess. I love this place. Can't believe I forgot about it. James surprised me by bringing me here. It just so relaxing and homey. It really brings me back to my roots."

"Yea, I know what you mean. I really like it here."

"I can't wait to see the performers. I love watching amateurs perform. It brings

me back."

"It's hard to believe you were an amateur. You're the biggest star out here now."

"Funny, I don't feel that way. I just feel like the same old Kendall; well at least I hope I haven't. I don't want to be one of those fake Hollywood stars. I want to be real."

"I didn't know the old Kendall, but this Kendall's pretty cool, and genuine."

Kendall blushes, not sure what had just happened. He quickly responded, not wanting it to be awkward.

"Thanks. You're cool too Logan. I'm glad I'm getting to know you."

They both just smiled, staring into each other's eyes. They were interrupted by a frantic James.

"Guys, HIDE ME. There's a crazy chick that's following me around."

"And you don't like it, pretty boy?" Kendall said with smirk.

"Just shut up and hide me."

Soon enough, a high energies blonde girl came rushing past their table.

"She's gone." The blonde sighed.

"Thanks man." James answered.

"Grab a seat. The shows about to start."

He quickly pulled up a chair and waited for the show to begin.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Expresso Life!" Chris spoke through the microphone. The audience clapped.

"We will be having 5 performers tonight! So everybody, let's give a round of applause for our first performer, Mike!"

A decent looking guy jumped onto the stage. Flashing a bright smile.

"Hi guys, I'm gonna be singing the song, 'Rhythm of Love' by the Plain White Tees."

He started strumming his guitar, and started singing,

My head stuck in a cloud

She begs me to come down

Says boy, quit fooling around.

Kendall had to admit. He was really good. His voice was filled with emotion, and his tone was quite impressive.

As the song approached to an end, he stood up and applauded. It was a wonderful performance.

4 more people performed, all were decent acts.

Chris clambered onto the stage, "Thanks to EVERYONE who performed today. You were all fantastic! Hope to see all of you next week!"

Kendall looked at his watch; it was about 10:00. Gustavo had told him he wanted him back by 10:30 the day before rehearsals.

"We should probably get going James," Kendall sighed. He was having such an amazing time.

"Yeah, it's already 10:00. Get some sleep for rehearsals. You're gonna need it Logan." James half joked. When Logan laughed he added in, "I'm actually dead serious. He's rehearsals are TOUGH. You need all the rest you can get."

"OK, thanks guys. Let's head out." Logan chuckled.

The three of them waved goodbye to Chris, and headed toward their cars.

"Carlos and Stephanie already left. Their car's gone." Logan commented.

"I hope they went to get some rest." Kendall sighed.

"Me too. Let's hit the road pal. See you tomorrow Logan."

"See ya James." James walked off to the car, knowing Kendall and Logan wanted to say goodbye privately.

"I had fun tonight. It felt good just to relax. Thanks." The blonde bravely stated.

"For what?" The brunette inquired.

"For being a…friend." Kendall answered with a blush.

"You too, Kendall. We should, um, hang out again." Logan replied, blushing like Kendall.

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Knight." He said with a wink. He walked down the street to his car.

Kendall clumsily clambered into James's car, a large smile playing across his face. Logan, yes Logan, wanted to hang out with him…AGAIN. He giggled like a little girl, to happy to care about James's remarks.

"So, How was your night with Prince Charming?" James asked with a grin.

"Amazing." Kendall answered in a dreamy tone.

They rode to their apartment in a comfortable silence; James focusing on the road and Kendall day (Or night?) dreaming about Logan.

Kendall couldn't wait for tomorrow's rehearsal.

That's the end of Chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed the fluffy Kogan part; there is so much more to come! Pleasepleaseplease review and tell me whatchya think ;) Thanks YOU so much for reading. Love everyone who does!


End file.
